


Family

by Squidhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dramatic Flashbacks, F/M, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/pseuds/Squidhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bolted straight up, his heart pounding so hard he could feel it. He sat and caught his breath. He knew it was just a nightmare; he had been having them since he broke free, but he felt like they were worse lately. It was sweeps afterwards and he knew the owner probably would have given up by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonnova/gifts).



> It starts off angsty, but I swear it gets fluffy and happy.

“He’s a strong one alright. Got enough energy to work two a’ my landings at once. Probably could power one of those ships.”

  
“What? I don’t think that scrawny runt could power THAT much.”

  
He rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had cut into his wrists. The last time he remembered getting a break this long was about two months. That is, until someone in the line couldn’t keep their mouth shut. Still, he wasn’t complaining. Could’ve had it worse, could’ve been “employed” with the imperial navy. He heard they had wires plugged into their bodies.

  
“He can, I’ll prove it!”  
The boy next to him, only six sweeps, was guided over to the machines and lightly strapped in. His hands curled into fists. Sharp contrast to their regular treatment, might as well look less barbaric in front of their civilized guests. Please. He had no doubt the man buying them treated his slaves the same, if not worse.

  
“Better try, child.” The man whispered. He ground his teeth together. The only thing keeping him from burning that man to ashes was the lashes engraved in his back and the people guarding the exits. The child took in a deep breath as the machine started to pull at his arms. The bright blue and red electricity started crackling around him. Captor could feel the prickle of it on the back of his neck. Silent yellow tears streamed down his face as he stood there against everything he felt.

He bolted straight up, his heart pounding so hard he could feel it. He sat and caught his breath. He knew it was just a nightmare; he had been having them since he broke free, but he felt like they were worse lately. It was sweeps afterwards and he knew the owner probably would have given up by now. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and recoiled from it. His head whipped around. Vantas. Not somebody out to get him.

  
“Nightmares again?” he said, scooting over to sit next to him.

  
“Yes, si- I mean Vantas. Sorry.” he said quietly. He hated that, this dream shook him so much he couldn’t even talk right.

  
“It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize.

  
“I know.” He took stock of their group. Vantas was fine. Maryam was on the other side of the fire, swaddled in a blanket and smiling in her sleep. At least someone could get some sleep around here. He couldn’t hear the trademark deafening snore of Lejion, where was she?

  
“Is she out hunting?” he said, running his hands through his hair. He knew it was ridiculous to be constantly keeping stock of everyone, but he needed them all to be safe.

  
“Yes. And she’s fine, you know how she gets when she’s hunting.” What time was it? It didn’t look like they were in danger of the sun coming out any time soon, he needed to relax. It was only a dream. They both sunk back into uncomfortable silence. He watched the way Vantas bit his lip and tersely poked the fire, the smoke trailing lazily into the sky.

Everything was normal and safe and taken stock of. He finally relaxed more, the tension leaving his shoulders. He relaxed enough to lay his head on Vantas’s shoulder, his heart slowing down and beating at a normal pace again. It was just a memory. A memory couldn’t get him.

  
“You know we’re here for you, right?” Vantas said, wrapping his arm around his waist protectively.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Come on, you have to be more convincing than that.”

  
“Yes.” he said again, this time in a dramatic voice. Vantas laugh, a deep soft sound he could feel reverberating through him.

  
“You know I mean it.”

  
“Of course I do. I know it sounds cheesy as fuck, but I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t found you guys.”

  
“You guys are cuddling around the fire all warm and toasty while I go out and hunt wild animals?” joked a voice from behind, accentuated with a loud thump. He turned around to find Lejion proudly standing with a bag full to the brim. She pitched her knives to the side and opened the bag, showing off her prize. She stood seemingly dumbstruck for a bit before buttoning her bag and pitching it to the side.

  
“Wait, did something happen?” she said, sitting on her heels.

  
“Had the nightmare. Again.” Captor said, refusing to look at her. He shrugged. Maybe if he played it down she wouldn’t worry. “It’s not a big deal, I promise.”

  
“Not a big deal? Captor…” she said, pain on her face. Vantas shot her an ugly glance, effectively cutting her off.

  
“I can tell this is a closed subject.” She pointedly looked at Vantas. “But I will say one thing before I shut up about it-we love you. If you think any of this is an extra burden we shouldn’t be troubled with, then you need to have someone knock some sense into you. Preferably not Vantas, he’s too soft.”

  
“Hey!” Vantas objected. Captor smiled. He loved these dorks.

  
“You are soft, babe.” He kissed him on the cheek as an apology. “Anyway, how did you manage to catchall that?”

  
“The woods around here are SO dense, everything on this side of Alternia hides there. It’s pretty entertaining when the herds are running for dear life.” She said, smirking menacingly before licking her lips. Vantas groaned, face-palming.

  
“I thought we were supposed to be a peaceful protest group, not blood-thirsty.” Captor said, snickering.

  
“Pretty soon Vantas’ll be stabbing people.” She said, making a stabbing motion and winking at him.

  
“Excuse me, but I have had enough of being the butt of all the jokes. And to think that I was considering taking you into a tavern the next village.” Vantas sighed melodramatically, throwing his head back.

  
“Tavern?” Captor said, raising a brow.

  
“I believe Captor’s exact words were ‘blood-thirsty’. And I am completely innocent.”

  
“Oh, if anyone’s going to be blood thirsty… I believe it is going to be me. Waking me up like that.” The long forgotten Maryam said, standing up and stretching.

  
“Sorry!” Vantas said, wincing.

  
“Oh, hush, no one cares about my beauty sleep. Now, what’s the plan for today?

Captor knew his past would always be coming after him. Dreams. Scars. The occasional stray memory. But he knew another thing that offset that- his family would always have his back.


End file.
